Leaving
by PaintingFlowers13
Summary: Artemis and Nightwing have been dating for a while and she's even gone back on the team! But she has to leav her family once again when she finds out. Artemis has another secret to hide... Traught with mentions of Spitfire and Chalant I do not own anything! Characters belong to Young Justice


'Fighting with all of you has been… Completely whelming." Artemis glanced at Nightwing with nothing but love in her eyes. They had been dating for a few years now, after she found Wally cheating on her with some girl. She had always had a small crush on him but Wally had always come first. Well… not today. Today she came first.

"But I need a break from the whole hero business." She sighed heavily. "Again. I'm really glad to have gotten to know you all though, and I've even come to like most of you." She glared daggers at Lagoon Boy. "But I'm doing this for me. I'm a burden to the team and if any of you got hurt…" She trailed off as Nightwing came over and hugged her waist.

"Artemis it's not your fault I got hurt. It comes with the job description. You're an asset to the team and it's been astrous to have you back."

After Artemis left the hero business with Wally four years ago, she had always felt a little homesick for the action. She couldn't take the stillness well and she had often gone on patrol missions with Zatanna before she had also left the hero life. After Artemis met up again with Dick they had gotten to talking and, well eventually dating. He had helped her start training again and soon she was back on the team… only for a few short months though. Their last mission had been yesterday and it had been completely disastrous. Heavy on the dis. Artemis had been nauseous and dizzy almost the whole time. She hadn't helped the team at all, and if anything had been a burden to it. Her throat was still sore from when she screamed after Nightwing had been hit protecting her. He was fine now but… It was her fault. That was part of the reason she was leaving. The other part… Well. Artemis had another secret to keep.

"Di- Nightwing, it was my fault. And even if I'm not a burden now, I'll just become one later, I won't even be able to fight because…" Artemis stopped again. Nightwing and the whole team were looking at her now. But she couldn't tell them. If she did Dick would be torn between her and being a hero and she couldn't do that to him. He loved being a hero. It was his whole life. Artemis felt lucky to have a guy like him make room in his life for her. He had helped her after Cheshire and Red Arrow had disappeared even after Sportsmaster put her mom in the hospital again. He'd been there through all of it and she loved him too much to tear him away from what he loved. She looked up at him now, her gray eyes searching for his blue ones through his mask. Artemis' throat clenched as she thought about what life would be like without him. She coughed.

"I'm leaving the team. I'll miss you all and I hope you… Live long enough to have happy lives. That… doesn't always happen. I'm sorry I suck at this." Nightwing hugged her tighter as M'gann flew over and hugged her tightly. Once She and Dick had backed up everyone on the team moved closer to give her hugs and well wishes. Superboy even gave her one. He smiled at her slightly. They had gotten close since she came back on the team. He was her brother so she knew he was hurting as he said goodbye. He also knew he was hurting when he turned around and saw Lagon holding M'gann. She put a hand on his arm and whispered to him quietly.

"He's an overblown puffer fish. He's got nothing on you and she's being ridiculous." He smiled at her gratefully as he turned to leave. Beastboy and Batgirl gave her the longest hugs. Artemis wished them both good luck before she to left the cave.

She used the zeta tube to go to an old telephone booth near her house in Gotham after a final wave to everyone. She knew Dick would follow. They did share a house after all. She began walking through the snowy night, her costume stored in the duffle bag she carried. She had gotten all her things from the Cave before she said goodbye. Jade had always said looking back made it harder. Artemis pulled her hood up around her face and sniffled slightly. The tears were already running down her face. She had barely held them in at the cave, but now she didn't bother stopping them.

She was leaving her family behind. Just like Jade had left her when she was younger. Artemis put a hand to her stomach. _I am not my family. I had to do this. _She wiped the tear streaks from her face quietly. She was almost home.

As her feet crunched in the snow of their driveway, the door to her house opened and warm light filled the front entrance. Raven-haired and out of costume, Dick held open the door to their house. Artemis smiled at him gratefully. She wiped her tears one last time and walked up to him. He took her hand and squeezed it as they both walked through the door. Artemis could smell the scent of chamomile tea drifting from the kitchen as she entered. She pulled her hood down and carefully lowered her duffle bag to the floor. The zipper opened easily as her familiar bow and arrows came out of the bag. She brought them down the hall to their spare room, which for all intents and purposes had become a shrine to the Justice League and the Team. She hung her bow and arrows with care in the closet and hung her costume with nearly as much. She slowly sank to the ground when the closet door was closed. It was going to stay there for a while. It wouldn't see the heat of battle for some time. She smiled slightly and put her hand to her stomach as dizziness overtook her. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders to steady her and she looked up at Dick in gratitude.

His electric blue eyes shone with worry. He cared. Maybe he would understand if she told him… She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him closely. He tensed for a second then relaxed and hugged her back just as tightly. His arms around her grounded her and brought her back. They only reinforced her decision. She couldn't do that to him. He had given her so much. Artemis began to cry again and she buried her face in his neck and shoulder. Dick held her tighter still and spoke softly.

"Artemis what's wrong? I know this isn't just about the team. I know you better then that. Tell me. Please." She sobbed again. He pulled her back so she faced him and wiped her tears gently. "Please tell me Artemis." His eyes were almost her downfall. She had always loved their color. Even when he was still that annoying freshman at Gotham Academy and she hadn't known his identity. She smiled slightly and reached her face up to kiss him. They kissed for a few minutes. Artemis didn't want to stop. She was going to miss him. All of him. His lips, his eyes, everything. She began to tear up again and Dick picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room. Like always he knew exactly what she needed. He laid her down and then just lay down next to her and held her close. She sobbed into his chest and when he asked his question again she didn't trust herself not to blurt out everything.

"'Mis please." She slowly stopped crying and hugged him tighter.

"I'm leaving." He tensed all over and pulled her back to look into her eyes.

"What?"

She closed her eyes and held back a sob. "I'm leaving."

" Why, 'Mis? Did I do something wrong? Was it something I-"

"No Dick! It wasn't you. You could never do anything wrong. You've done so much for me. I have to... You could never…" She sobbed again and shoved her face into his chest.

"Then why 'Mis? Why do have to go?" His voice cracked then. He hugged her tighter and she could feel His body start shaking. She just shook her head.

"Sleep on it. Please sleep on it. You can decide in the morning if you still want to go. But, remember 'Mis I'm always here for you." She hugged him tighter if that was possible and he stroked her hair and pulled it out from its hair tie. He pulled the blankets over them and curled his arms around her again. Artemis knew she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She had stopped crying now though. So instead of that, she thought about every good memory she had of Dick. Even before they were together. She remembered the time when the Reds had attacked the cave and it was only the two of them left to save their four super powered friends. She remembered how scared she'd been when he was trapped in the water tunnel in front of the Reds. She also remembered her fear for after when she had gotten traught and saved them by completing Robin's circuit. When she had gone over to him and he hadn't moved she had been so scared he was dead. When he woke up though, and continued butchering the English language again, she knew he was fine. She remembered how adamant he was about Jack Haly and his innocence when they had gone undercover for him. She had always wondered about that before he learned about his Flying Grayson days. She hugged him tighter and then completely let go. She slowly extracted herself from his circled arms and slid off the bed. His breathing had evened out and it was time to move.

Artemis went into their closet and grabbed her extra bag that was already packed with the essentials. She just needed a few more things. She went over to her dresser and picked up the photos she had of the original Team plus Zatanna and the one of herself and Dick. It was a good photo, when the two of them had gone to the fair and he had won her a stuffed elephant. They were holding it between them and Artemis could barely make out their smiles from around the oversized plush but she could tell they were happy. Her smile faded as she put the photos in her bag and pulled out the note she had written for Dick. She placed it on the nightstand beside him and put her hand on his cheek for the last time. She kissed his forehead and crept quietly down the stairs and out the front door. She turned her keys and started running through the night. She only looked back once.

**_Nightwing's POV:_**

He heard the door close downstairs and was up and at the door in under a minute. He opened it and heard her running down the street.

"Artemis! ARTEMIS!" Dick sank to his knees in the snow and slowly began to cry. His hands crept up to his face. He dug the heels of his palms into his eyes and cried. He had never thought he would lose Artemis. Ever since she had joined the team, the only time Dick had ever lost Artemis was when she moved across the country with Wally after graduating. That had been one of the worst days of his life. The blonde archer who had always been his first crush was leaving. Just like she was now. He couldn't chase her because she wanted to go. Even when he was dating Zatanna she had never been the one. She had known it and that had hurt Dick too. How had he become so transparent? When had he known he could never let the archer go?

And how had he let her slips through his fingers again?

Dick's whole body was shaking as he stood up. His fingers were going white and his breath came out in sharp rasps. _Artemis. _He thought in despair. _Why? Why did you go? _He closed the door and fell back against it. He walked upstairs to the spare room and looked in the closet. Her bow and quiver still hung in the place she left them an hour ago. Her costume was still there to. _She never goes anywhere without her bow. _

"Where is she going?" He mused out loud. He ran to his room and flicked on the light. The first thing he noticed was the missing pictures of himself and Artemis as well as the picture of the Team. The second thing he noticed was the letter on his nightstand. He leapt onto his bed and opened it quickly. What he read made him freeze.

_Dick, _

_I've known you by so many names. Robin, Dick, Nightwing. I loved all of your personalities. Fighting beside you, and being able to walk beside you as more then just your teammate has been something I'll always treasure. You've given me so much Dick. You've always been there for me. You've always been able to make sure I stay traught. Please don't think my leaving had anything to do with you. I'm trying to do what's best for you. And what's best for… our baby. _

_I couldn't tell you sooner Dick. You would've had to choose between me, and being a hero and I couldn't make you do that. Being a hero is everything you love. It's your whole life. It's part of who you are Dick, and one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You need to continue to help people. Save the world. Do what you love doing. I couldn't put you through the pain of choosing between that and me. So, I chose for you. I'm leaving tonight. Don't try to find me. I don't want you to get hurt because of me and I couldn't stand the thought of hurting anyone on the team because of my condition. I had to leave. I'm sorry Dick, Robin, Nightwing. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for not staying to say I love you. I'm leaving Gotham. But always remember that I do love you Dick Grayson. Never forget it._

_With all my love,_

_ Artemis_


End file.
